User talk:Nihilariann
Nice surprise! Hey, it's great to see some people with technological know how working on a wiki for this game. I started a wiki awhile back (in fact, the text for the main page game description on this wiki, as well as some of the descriptions of clan making choices were written by me and taken from my old wiki) but lacked the skills required to properly format a well made wiki page. I'd like to contribute my writing skills and knowledge of the game towards making this wiki into *the* source to go to for info on the game. I've played the game extensively, and use the iOS version. If there are any particular subjects that need coverage let me know, I can write up descriptions just fine, but I do not know how to format a page to make it look all nice and pretty :) Cheers - LostInBlue :Hi! :It's awesome to see you come back to KoDP wiki! When I found this empty wiki, it broke my heart a little, so yeah, here I am. Sparkbomber and I have been trying our best to make this wiki look nice and inviting :) :Don't worry about formatting pages, what this wiki needs most right now is information. We've created a Things To Do list, that anyone can refer to if they're not sure what to help with on the wiki. :As you're an iOS player, we could really use the iOS version information on the User Interface and pages related to the User Interface, where we explain what the game looks like, what the symbols mean, and how to get to another screen, what this button does, etc. I expect the iOS version differs a lot in this area. :But these are only suggestions. You could add information about events you come across, heroquests, etc. Or just hit "Random Page" up on the wiki menu and see if there's anything you'd like to add to existing pages :) :Also, I notice you weren't logged in when you sent me this message, so if you don't have an account, you can , that way it'll be easier to communicate and you can keep track of your edits etc. It won't take long :) :If you have any suggestions, ideas, or questions about the design of the wiki, or anything else for that matter, don't hesitate to leave me a message! :Take care, :--Nihilariann (talk) 14:31, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Heya, Sorry for the late reply, but things have really plummeted lately.. The puppy turned out to have a rather dangerous disease and has been re-homed (so he could get better care) to a special care home... I've been feeling too down in the dumps to be very active because of it, but I'm back now and will be updating regularly.Sparkbomber (talk) 19:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Q&A & Treasures I want to thank you for the warm welcome, Nihilariann. I admit, some of this is a bit weird to get used to (such as the fact on Your Talk page one can leave a message, but on my own? It only shows edit history (and yet if one is logged out, then the leave a message comes up). Obviously, it isn't like a general PM system ;) So I hope I don't screw things up too much until I get my feet under me. Anyways, I have a suggestion on a new topic: Treasures. Essentially, there is a ton of treasures in the game, where each one could be found might be useful. Obviously, some of these would also link back to other places (such as treasures one can get from Heroquests, or the GoldenEye Horse/Silver Statue/etc.) Going from older lists, I can state I've actually found all treasures except 8 or so of them, and I have an idea how to get a couple more of them. P.S. Thanks for the tilde reminder Dairoga (talk) 14:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ;A few more questions :Okay, I did see there was a treasure page, although if expanded, it may be ahead to make a separate page on the front of the wikia. Also, we may consider rearranging it (maybe alphabetically?) :Another possible consideration is to make a separate list of Gods/Goddesses which a player has access on their deity screen. :Also, there are a few cheats (from the programming). Do you wish to see them as well added later? :Finally, there are some events that while technically separate, do reuse some art. Some of this can be seen in the Duck entry, but it also happens with the Sorcerers (there is one general event where they are hunting a clan, while another event occurs if you give the Iron Spike to the trolls). Should these be listed as separate events? :Anyways, thank you for your help again for earlier. :Dairoga (talk) 01:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Cheats Hi Nihilarrian, Please forgive the length of this message. Heh, I think if I have further questions, I will just leave the message on the other's talk page. As you said, at least it notifies someone if they have a message. And yeah, I'm sort of picking things up with editing, though I really need to put in more 'summaries' about what I change, and why. Most of it has been my own grammar, trying to make things sound better. Feel free to change my language if necessary. But yeah, there will be a lot of treasures. Lists one can find elsewhere have over a 100+ treasures. Shame the treasures don't have any pictures. Anyways, I'm not kidding when I can attest that I've found/seen all but 7 or 8 treasures. What is even a tad frustrating is that you can occasionally find treasures that don't make it on your treasure list either. Sparkbomber mentioned War Paint on sale from Sora, and I know when I faced the Duelist, he offered "Sacred Mark of Vingkot" (a tattoo that makes your warrior more powerful). I do plan on putting up a whole bunch of treasures, though a few I'm waiting on until I get the appropriate event to pop up. The other thing is some of the treasures you find (such as in Snakepipe Hollow, Stinking Forest, Dragonewt Swamp, Prax or Trash) actually have some decent flavor text I also hope to get, though I can certainly make small bits for them now. As for cheats, there are couple, and only for the PC version. You already know about the 'O' cheat for portraits. There is also one for relatively 'unlimited' time...which is useful if you are trying to load up on blessings at the start of the game year. This one will require two files...one, your current game, and the other a save located at the start of the Sacred Season. Essentially, at the start of a season, do your action (whether exploring, raiding, etc.). You should be still be on the same season. Save this result. Now, load the game from the Sacred Season. Advance to the screen to put clan magic in stuff (such as trade, etc.) From this screen, now load the original save, and you should be able to take another action without the season advancing. Basically, rinse/lather/repeat for another action. The third cheat I have is somewhat similar to the time cheat. Essentially, you can increase the amount of magic your clan starts with...if you have a save (also at Sacred Time) with a higher starting magic. The big difference here is that both saves have to be at the start at Sacred Time. For your current game, save it right at the start (with the picture of the tula) and advance forward to regular game play. Load your previous game (the one with the higher magic) and go to the allocation screen. Don't spend any of that magic...instead, immediately load the prior save. You can advance to that game's allocation screen, and if one looks in the top right hand corner, you should have the higher magic amount. Put the magic as you will, and the leftover will go to the clan's bank. Ugh, I hope the two previous paragraphs make sense. I know it might need to be made more clear to put them up. Although, excessive use of the time cheat occasionally may cause a crash to the desktop, but in my case it hasn't hurt the save. I guess we can also mention that if you reload the screen at the start Sacred Time, you can also change the omens the God-Talkers have. Heh, and that leads to another possible list...a list of Omens God-Talkers have at the start of Sacred Time. And thanks for reply about similar events. I pretty much planned to combine them as Event 1 (with dialogue) and then another entry, Event 2 (with dialogue). There is only one that comes to mind that probably should be a separate entry... Thank you for the information on the quote bit, as well as attribution. I will try to make use of it. Also, I appreciate the reply on the IP thing. Not a whole lot to worry about then. Dairoga (talk) 14:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga ;A reply (obviously ;) ) :Well, I've done some writing on mods (mostly for Baldur's Gate I and II...obviously under a different name), so I've done some writing. That said, sometimes I do need to condense things down. :Heh, and I guess what I termed 'cheats' would actually bugs in the system. I would hesitate adding them until someone else manages to corroborate it works for them as well, though :) :As for cheats on cherry-picking your ring? Sadly, no. It all is a matter of luck. I've had some games where my trickster is 23, another where she might be 62, and some games with no trickster at all. I know that I've actually restarted games when there were too many males. Mind you, I don't blame the game with having a slightly greater number of males, but there have been some games where I only had two females...both followers of Ernalda. :What is good, though, is the game actually considered whether your King or Queen was male or female...so a male King can get the Feathered Queen and and a female ruler gets the Shining Horse Lord. :: >>Aren't cheats just fun, exploitable, harmless little bugs that we all love? :)<< :: That's what I consider a cheat as well :) Anyways, I think I will hold off on the cheats, though, because I want to get a bit more events/treasures up. There is a fishing event I really want to get up (nothing particularly dramatic about it, but for some reason I like it). :: Heck, when I come back later, I aim to take a stab at both Uralda's Heroquest, and the Humakt Heroquest. :: >>By the way, d'you have any idea which season has only 1 turn? I'm not sure if it's dark or storm. I'm pretty sure all the other seasons have 2 turns through. I don't have the game right now so I can't check<< :: Sorry, I don't. I can check around during my next go though. To be honest, I don't pay it that much attention. Now that you mention it, I think it may be the last season (Storm?)... :: Anyways, sorry for the delay. I have to get going, though there will be more stuff later today (like the Heroquests above...I also hope to flesh out the Orlanth and Aroka one. :: Dairoga (talk) 15:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga ::: Something I meant to mention, but slipped my mind...if you do the time cheat, it is almost a way to print money (though a tad convoluted). ::: If you can redo certain actions...say a Cattle Raid...then you replenish your herds almost at will. Fire season is the best for Cattle Raids (don't Cattle Raid in Sea or Earth season...it really screws with your harvest). A successful raid nets you cattle without any harm to your reputation with that clan. And if the cattle raid does lead to battle? Well, finish the battle, and reload that save again...thus erasing history. ::: Even better? Now you can have enough cattle to buy purchaseable treasures from other clans (it really doesn't matter too much where you go, though I tend to go with my closest ally). You know you have all the treasures when all you see are Spirit Fetches. ::: And if you want some goods? Have your merchant trade some cattle for goods. Then, you can build up your tula defenses (stonewall, stake perimeter, watch tower, etc.) And some events (like Sora Goodseller) deal in goods. It really sucks to have her come buy, and not be able to afford her goods. Although it does feel weird to trade cattle back to its original clan for goods for them. ::: Dairoga (talk) 16:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga God Recommendation Just putting in this heading to separate from the above talk. Anyways, you have a link to the Orlanthi gods, which is fine, but I think it may be wise to have the General 'Gods' category (the one with the link: http://kingofdragonpass.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gods) in Your World, since there are some gods that aren't worshippped by the Orlanthi per se. For example, I included the Terard Riel hill spirit (which you get from a random event) in the Orlanthi gods as well, though he technically would only be worshipped by the player's clan. I apologize if it seems like I'm spamming your place. Anyways, I have access to some of the older Gloranthan material in RPG form (pen-and-paper) and can try and help flesh a few things out as well. Unfortunately, it is the old Runequest stuff, so it isn't that detailed, but it may help describe what an alynx is, for example. I left a little mess on the Cult of Yinkin, and that is mostly because I didn't want to step on anyone's toes on how it is set up (It isn't like it is a minor spelling error, etc.) By the same token, if someone needs to do a major change to anything I did, they can go for it ;) Dairoga (talk) 19:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Wiki Guidelines Heya Nihi, A Wiki guidelines page seems like a good idea to be sure, but I reckon we'll need to add to it now and again. I think it's best to have it quite visible on the main page, along with a few other new pages. Haven't the time to fill them out tonight though, but I'm on it. Sparkbomber (talk) 19:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Cheat & Treasures continued Hi again Nihilariann, You may notice a lot of editing on the Triceratops Plow Team. I apologize. I was trying to include some of the description, and text, and then wondered why the list of the plow team in the treasure section changed too. I didn't realize it was in both places simultaneously *blushes* I hope I put things back right, but I it is worse, know it wasn't my intention to do so. Heh, I didn't make the same mistake with Humakt's Banner or Silver Dragon treasures and events. However, I went ahead and kept Triceratops Warmounts as the name of the event, and changed the treasure name to Earthshaker Battle Unit (this is the description it is given if you highlight it on the combat menu). And sorry to hear about not having your computer. I know the feeling... If someone does corroborate the cheats, it would be cool to put up that section :) And I seem to have gotten messed up, but how does one create stubs? I meant to do that with the War Paint in the treasures section, at least until we get more information. Dairoga (talk) 00:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga : You may notice I put up three maps from the game. This is mostly to show people where certain areas are. We can include them in the Dragon Pass section. Of course, if someone has better maps, that would be great. : Heh, I know I missed where the Dwarves were during my first couple playthroughs ;) : Dairoga (talk) 04:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Saves page & Treasures : Indenting for fun and profit! : >>The idea is having a page on the wiki with good/fun saves: If you have start a game, save it at the very beginning tula screen, and then discover you have a great cast of nobles, it might be cool to share it with other people via the wiki<< : That could be a good idea. I know I often end up staring over if I get a cast that I don't really care for. Heh, one thing I wish the game had a was an automatic 'Start new game' if you are in the middle of one, rather than exiting and restarting it. : >>So I added a sortable table on the Helpful treasures section of the treasures page. That way we can sort according to the name of the treasure, or what it affects. Tell me what you think, and you can undo the change if you think it was better before.<< : That is kind of what I was trying to convey on some changes of the Treasures section. I didn't convey my thoughts that well. Sorry. : Anyways, this will work great. Of course, this list is probably going to get larger as I add more material later...at least 20 treasures or so as there are some available in specific areas (and the main reason I also uploaded the maps since not the areas aren't actually labeled until you see them). : I can also guarantee those treasures have a passive effect. Just possessing them allows them to work their magic. Some you may notice right away (like bigger harvest from the Iron Plow...or having the option of performing a foolhardy maneuver with a character by possessing Voriof's Flute) : Dairoga (talk) 13:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga ::The talk of saves reminds me, did you know each save creates a text file of your game, up to that year? I always liked that, giving a history of your game...and I know someone who made a fanfic based on their clan's antics. That might be a nice detail to mention somewhere as well. (The text file made is in the same spot as the saves...) ::And the sortable table would probably be the best. For example, in the trading section, I made a list of the treasures one can get buy purchasing from other clans. I didn't think it needed to have each description. The same could be done with the treasures one finds in Beast Valley, Snakepipe Hollow, Stinking Forest, Dragonewt Wilds, Tarsh, Prax, and the Horsespawn lands. ::>>And sure, add the maps where you see fit :) We should probably have a different page for each of the Dragon Pass areas, too.<< ::Will do so. There aren't isn't a whole lot of flavor text, but there is some...and there are some events that occur in each as well. ::One other question: Are you allowed to delete things, such as photos and whatnot? ::The main reason I'm asking is that I think I might have found a way to combine the map bits I uploaded, and it may be possible to make a big Dragon Pass map... ::Just curious (and you don't have to answer if you don't wish to), do you find yourself preferring a certain type of clan name, and creating a backstory for it? ::I admit, I do ;) (Can't help it, the role-player in me, and all that). I tend to go with Stargazers, and envision them holding some nameless night goddess as more important to them than Elmal, Ernalda, or Orlanth. Anyways, sorry for the segue. ::Dairoga (talk) 14:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga RP talk Sorry for the delay. Work and all that. >>Yeah, it's kind of a shame that the game is lacking a little flavor text for places, treasures etc. It's the only fault I can find to it. But somehow it still manages to be an immersive experience, and that's pretty awesome.<< I agree that it is one of the game's biggest faults. I know I would actually love being able to build a capital when forming a tribe (I mean with enhancements, etc.) The fact they did shrines though? Awesome. And of course, a little more control over who follows what. In the role-playing game, most of the deities weren't gender specific on followers... Considering its age, and just what all they managed to incorporate, A-Sharp definitely did an awesome job with the game. I know I would if a game, like the Civilization series as an example, took a lesson from the events Dragon Pass has. >>For my peaceful and some of my balanced clans, I tend to gravitate towards a mix of celtic words, like Amzermaen which translates to Timestone in the Breton language. Yeah I know, I go to great lengths :)<< :D I understand completely. >>The Amzermaen clan worship Arachne Solara's son (Time) for fear that one day, time will leave Glorantha and they will return to a chaotic and unmanageable world without time, where drought and rain become indistinguishable.<< And thus in a time before time, there was great ruin in the world... (This is an awesome bit of description). But yeah, some playthroughs draw one in, others...well, it's a good way to pass the time. And the new forums look good. Sadly, I'm not very good on drumming up business. I have a hard enough time trying to convince people of the awesomeness of Dragon Pass. Definitely hope to get a few more things done when I get home... Dairoga (talk) 18:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Treasures & Tables I've added these treasures: Alynx Log, Bag of Friendship, Beard of Lhankor My, Bit That Bound Vivamort, Ironhoof's Chain, Ring Made From Vingkot's Crown, Sacred Mark of Vingkot, Uralda's Milk Pot, Vargast's Ring but I don't know how to add them to that special table you made for the Helpful Treasures. If there is a quick way to do so, I can save you some work. : Thanks for the table info! That helps immensely! : Dairoga (talk) 13:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Well, home from work due to snow, so I hope to add a little more things. Also, I have an idea. A lot of items on the Helpful Treasure list could be moved to the Combat Treasures. The only reason I didn't do so is that the items in the Treasure list are passive by nature. However, we could have two sublists in Combat Treasures: Active (for items like the Grey Net), and Passive (for items like Eurmal's Balls and Eurmal's Shield). Then, we can even format the various lists like you've already done. If this seems like a good idea, I can do it later today. And I hope my contributions have helped. I do thank you once again for all the help with formatting, etc. Dairoga (talk) 16:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga >> now we almost have a decent wiki :P<< You and sparkbomber are doing a great job, though I know general timing and the breadth of the game is probably the biggest enemy :) Oh, any decisions you make are fine by me (such as grouping, etc.) I know you probably have in mind what you wish to do next, and I didn't want to keep you from it...nor that I was dumping everything into your lap. Myself, I aim to get the last few easily accessible treasures up (from Prax, Stinking Forest, Dragnonewt Wildlands, and Horsespawn plains...) I could actually do it now, but I was hoping to get the flavor text to add to it (as well as some of the flavor text for other items like the Grey Net, etc.) And yeah, I hope to also make a big help on Heroquests as well, especially the ones that have treasures. Dairoga (talk) 16:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga